


Munta Namida

by Peachfaerie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title means 'Moon Tears'. Basically at the end of the Sailor Moon manga is where this starts out. The entire prologue is sort of a mash-up of the anime and manga. Basically, 1st life: Princess Serenity, 2nd life: Anime, 3rd life: Manga.</p><p> So, back to the summary. Usagi remembers her past lives and decides to live on and wait for her friends. During her wait, she decides to make her own destiny. This is the story of Usagi Tsukino and the aftermath. Oh, and who is this mysterious person who seems to know them so well? Chow! See ya inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I translate any Latin for you that I don't want to. So phbbth.

“My friends! You’re okay!” Usagi smiled gratefully as her friends gathered around. There was shy Ami, passionate Rei, her rock, Makoto, drama queen Minako, flirty Haruka, graceful Michiru, mysterious Setsuna, quiet Hotaru, and the love of her lives, Mamoru. Something pricked at her memories, bothering her.   
“Princess Serenity.” She turned to see the slight figure of the Guardian of the Cauldron. “Do you wish to be reborn or be remade into new Starseeds?” Looking into the Guardian’s cold eyes, Usagi realized that she had been played with, twice. She fell onto her knees as she remembered the total of her three lives. Her friends moved to help her, but their fate had already been decided.  
“I choose to break this circle of death.” Usagi said defiantly, now Eternal Sailor Moon. “I am not the princess of a lost empire, or Sailor Moon, or even Serena Tsukino. I am simply Usagi Tsukino.” The ghosts behind her murmured as the bunny stared into the Guardian’s eyes. The spirit simply nodded in acceptance.   
“If that is your choice, then you may leave this cauldron and wait for your friends to be reincarnated.” She replied to the outburst. Moon nodded and slammed her Tier on the floor, only to reappear above Cauldron. “My friends…” Moon teared up as she thought of all the sacrifices made. In Serenity’s life, everyone was murdered because of Metallia. In Serena Tsukino’s life, the Imperium Crystal had acted up and killed her friends, leaving only the Starlights alive. Now, only she was left. Moon began the slow journey back to Earth. In the Cauldron, the spirit took three Starseeds in her hand and held them out.  
“There’s still time for these three. You should put them back in their bodies.”  
“Ai, I agree.” A tall figure appeared and took them.   
“Wait.” The senshi turned to the Cauldron’s Guardian. “You were right. I should have never listened to her.”   
“You’re right. You shouldn’t have.” Came the cold reply. The Guardian winced. “But it’s not your fault. She tricked too many people to count, even myself. Don’t beat yourself about it.” The senshi disappeared as the Guardian sighed in relief.  
“Hai, I’m glad I’m forgiven then. Although I wonder when she’s going to figure it out.” The spirit smirked. It would feel good to finally be able one up on her.” She began looking for good reincarnations.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako Aino goes to school and meets up with this really HOT guy(?), but he's a total jerk and steals her lunch! She thinks she's in love though and a friend takes her to a therapist(?). Again, Usagi's sanity is questionable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I translate any Latin for you other than in the story. So phbbth.

  
“Talking”  
*Sound Effect*  
Latin

Baka-Idiot  
Hentai- Pervert  
Burondi- Blondie  
Arigato- Thank you  
Oi- Hey  
Yoshi- OK  
Tenshi Ga ki- Angel Brat

“Mina! Waaait!” The schoolgirl stopped to wait for her friend. Minako was seriously pretty, blessed with a fit body and a good fashion sense. Her golden yellow butt-length hair was halfway up topped by a red ribbon and her large blue eyes twinkled with good cheer and youth.  
“C’mon, Usa! You’re going to make us both late!” She yelled at her childhood friend who had tripped over her own feet.  
“Right!” The two continued to run as fast as they could, Usagi slightly ahead of Minako. If you didn’t know any better, you would think that they were twins. Usagi had pale blond hair held in two odangos from which trailed two pigtails that ended at her ankles. Her cornflower blue eyes seemed to speak both age and innocence. Usagi was more ethereal than her friend. The pair had on identical school uniforms. The blondes blurred past the teacher who was closing the gates and screeched into the school office in perfect harmony that spoke of much practice.  
“Hi! Minako Aino!” Mina greeted the surprised secretary.  
“Usagi Tsukino.” The bunny gasped out. Minako seemed to have more stamina than Usagi.  
“We’re new students here and we’d like our schedules please and thank you.” Minako bowed politely.  
“Al-alright.” The secretary reached into a file and got some paper out. She flipped through it. “Here we are.” She handed the schedules out. Then she wrote them passes. “It looks like you’re going to need these.” Minako took an outstretched pass and flew out of the room.  
“Sorry. Thank you very much.” Usagi took the other one and walked calmly out the door.  
“Jah, it looks like we’re going to have some fun this year, hmm, Setsuna?” She turned to a pretty woman behind her who was rummaging in a file drawer. Setsuna had dark green hair halfway up much like Minako’s, although her extra hair was in a bun. Her eyes were amber red, contrasting pleasantly with her darker skin. She was wearing a black business suit. Setsuna looked up, her mind far away.  
“Hm? Oh, yes, of course we will.” The school nurse closed the drawer and took a folder with her. When Setsuna entered the nurse room, she spread the folder next to two others already spread out. “How can this be?” The greenette wished sorely that she had the ability to see into the past. “How can they be identical in almost every way?” The students were separated by a maximum of 250 years. The names were one Serena Tsukino and two Usagi Tsukinos. The differences were that present day Usagi’s grades were much better than the earlier two.

“But we can’t be in different classes!” Minako screeched. Usagi rubbed her ear. It was true. The only classes they had the same were P.E. and Grammar.  
“It’s not my fault I’m the better student.” Usagi huffed. The petite blonde had honors in all classes except for Grammar. “I’m going to my homeroom. See you in Hell Class!” Grammar was hated by both girls.

Minako’s fingers were crossed all through Math. She squealed in glee when the bell rang. She grabbed her bento box and ran down all three flights of stairs to get outside. Once there, she looked for a private eating place. She chose a big tree squat in the middle of the school yard. She quickly climbed it and sat on the big branch second up. “Ah, freedom.” Here, she could daydream to her heart’s content. Especially about cute guys.  
“You know, you’re not allowed up there.” Minako’s eyes shot down to see a seriously HOT boy. He had long silver hair that framed his lean face. A long ponytail that trailed to his knees peeked out of his hair. His light green eyes were slightly hidden under his long bangs.  
“Really? And why is that?” The blonde flirted as she lay down on the branch. The silver-haired boy raised an eyebrow.  
“Middle schoolers like you aren’t even allowed on the premises.” He shrugged. Minako gaped and fumed.  
“Baka! I’m in high school!” She huffed.  
“So, you skipped a couple grades?” He smirked. Somehow this bickering seemed really familiar.  
“NO! I’m sixteen!” Minako growled. She prided herself for looking exactly her age, although she didn’t always act it.  
“Ah, I see. So, why do you wear Sentry Moon underwear?” Minako blushed a deep angry red.  
“H-hentai!” She threw her bento box at him which he promptly caught.  
“Thanks, Burondi! I’m sure I’ll enjoy it!” He walked off with her lunch, leaving a furious Minako behind him. That’s when Usagi entered the scene. She sweatdropped at the fuming girl.  
“You know, I was going to introduce you to my best friend, but I think she’s a bit…preoccupied at the moment.” She said to her companion. “C’mon, let’s go to the volleyball courts. Once she’s calmed down, she’ll for us there.”  
“Alright.” The bluenette nodded and followed the blonde.

“Usagi! Please?” Minako was pouting. Usagi was enjoying herself at her friend’s expense. “I’m going to starve!” The silver-haired boy had once again taken her lunch for the third week in a row.  
“Nope.” Usagi turned resolutely away from her friend. “Not until I’ve seen him do it myself.” Minako huffed. Her stomach growled loudly.  
“Here. Have some of mine.” The girl to the right of Usagi offered. Makoto was a tall brunette with emerald green eyes. Her brown hair was in a shoulder-length ponytail and she had pink rose earrings. She had been a loner before Usagi befriended her the week before.  
“Arigato, Mako-chan. You’re so good to me.” Minako took it gratefully. “I’m so glad that some of us have a heart.” She glared at her friend.  
“Oi! Don’t look at me like that! Rei here is the real heartless.” The bunny joked. Rei huffed in irritation. She had long black hair about the same length as Minako’s and purple eyes. She was one of the popular kids and considered high class for her elegant looks.  
“Well, at least I’m not a complete klutzy ditz.” She sniffed and tossed her hair.  
“Just because I’m boy crazy doesn’t mean I’m a ditz. If I remember correctly, I’ve got the better grades.” This initiated another fight. Ami shook her head. She was a pretty girl with short black hair that framed her face and large watery blue eyes that seemed to analyze everything, including her friends’ behavior. The genius decided to intervene. She took a newspaper out of her bag.  
“Hey, have you heard the latest about Sentry Moon?” Ami asked, effectively stopping the raspberry fight. Minako sidled up to her.  
“What about her?” She asked, trying not to act like a total fan, despite the fact that one of her walls was devoted to the superhero. Ami held out the newspaper, pointing at the headline.  
“Apparently, there was another jewelry robbery that she stopped.” Underneath the headline was a fuzzy photo of a pretty white-haired girl in an elaborate costume kicking a robber in the stomach. The fuzz seemed to center at a golden symbol in between her eyes. “This photo was taken with a phone by one of the victims. It’s quite possibly the only known photo of her since she’s so reclusive.” Ami explained.  
“Wow.” Makoto was in awe. She respected girls who knew how to take care of themselves and managed to be gorgeous at the same time.  
“Jah, I didn’t know you were a Sentry Moon fan, Ames.” Usagi poked the blushing genius in her side.  
“No, I mean, er,” She stuttered. Makoto put a hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s okay, Ames. We’re all a nerd at heart, even Miss Icicle here.” She said, mentioning Rei.  
“’Icicle’?!” The yell could be heard from across the yard. “I am not an icicle.” Rei’s brow twitched.  
“I have to agree with Rei this time.” The other girls looked at Usagi in surprise. “She’s definitely an inferno. An icicle-type would be emotionless, something Rei is definitely not. She’s very passionate about everything in her life.” Rei’s jaw dropped. “What? If you were an icicle, I probably would have broken your leg by now.” Usagi shrugged. “You’re still annoying though.”  
“You too, Tenshi Ga ki.” Rei smirked.  
“Whaat?!” Usagi shrieked. She punched Rei in the arm. “Only one person and one person only can call me that! And you’re certainly NOT her!” She huffed. The girls leaned away from her. “Uh…” Usagi turned a bright red. Minako put a hand on her knee.  
“Still missing her?” The girls looked confusedly at them.  
“Yeah, unfortunately.” Usagi huffed. “Oi, I heard that there’s a sale at Rosebud in Shibuya. Apparently there’s a 30% discount on all shoes.” The others sweatdropped at her sudden emotion change.  
“Oi, that sounds great! Let’s go!” The others agreed.

“Ami! Look at this shirt! It would look absolutely adorable on you!” The shy girl turned to see that Minako was holding up a baby blue shirt with a pink typology heart. “It even says water in a lot of different languages!” Ami blushed. The shirt was meant to show one shoulder.  
“I-I don’t know. It’s not really my style.” The enthusiastic blonde shoved her into a stall, grabbing a white tanktop on the way. Ami came out in the outfit. The other girls clustered around and oohed at her outfit. Minako sweatdropped. Ami looked better than she expected in the outfit.  
“Ai, look who’s sexy now!” Makoto winked. Usagi and Rei nodded in agreement. Ami reddened to a deep red.  
“R-really?” Her eyes suddenly caught the light purple eyes of another girl. She was even taller than Makoto and her brown hair was pushed back from her forehead. A long calf-length ponytail drifted to the side. The brunette quickly turned and walked quickly out of the store. A hand waved in front of her face.  
“Hello? Ami? Are you there? I think I’m going to have to turn in my Love Card if this goes any further.” Minako complained. The red genius turned even redder. The other girls stared at her in confusion.  
“Uh-oh. I think if she gets any redder, she’s going to have an aneurysm.” Usagi said worriedly. “Let’s go get ice cream!” She dragged Makoto with her to get it. They all sweatdropped at her.  
“I swear, her answer to everything is food.” Rei complained. Then, when Usagi and Makoto was at the store’s entrance, Usagi turned and winked at Ami who mouthed a thank you. Rei sweatdropped. “Oh.”  
“Mm-hmm. That’s what she does best, distracting people from their problems.” Minako said proudly. “I should know, ‘cuz I taught her how to do that.” Rei and Ami sweatdropped.

Minako was singing along with her MP3 player. She bounced to the beat of the music. Suddenly, she hit a wall and fell, only to be caught in mid-air. She opened her eyes to see the silver-haired boy. “You…”  
“Oi, hey there, Burondi. What’s up?” He asked.  
*CRACK* His head turned sideways with the force of the slap.  
“Ow?” She shoved him up and stood up straight.  
“You jerk! Who the abyssus do you think you are?!” She glared at him fiercely. She had no idea what abyssus mean, but it sounded good. Besides, Usagi said it, so it must be clean.  
“What?” He blinked at her.  
“You know what I mean! You keep on-“ He promptly covered her mouth.  
“No, no. I understand that you’re mad at me for stealing your lunches, but…did you just say ‘hell’ in Latin?” He asked her. Minako’s mouth fell open.  
“Uh…” She sweatdropped. “Um, a friend of mine says it sometimes…I never thought that she would actually cuss.” She said, a bit stunned. “Jeez, Tenshi Ga ki does NOT fit her.”  
“Yoshi…”  
“Stop distracting me!” She yelled at him. “I swear boys are all the same. Either they’re complete idiots or they’re taken.” The boy blinked at her.  
“But I’m not a boy.” It was her turn to blink.  
“What?”  
“I’m a girl.” Her mouth fell open. “Jah, don’t feel too badly, Burondi, I did disguise myself as a boy once.” The silver-haired girl smirked. Then Minako took in her outfit and felt like hitting herself in the head. The other girl was wearing a green off-the-shoulder, midriff shirt over a black tanktop and a pair of khakis. “See ya, Burondi.” Minako fumed.  
“My name is not Burondi! It’s Minako Aino!” She was taken by surprise when the silver-haired girl took her hand.  
“Well, then, Miss Aino, I am Yaten Kou.” Yaten kissed the back of Minako’s hand, causing her to blush. “I hope to see you soon, Mina-chan.” Minako stared at her retreating figure. She blinked as a hand was waved in front of her. She turned to see Makoto staring at her worriedly.  
“Jah, first Ami, now you. What’s going on?” The brunette sweatdropped when Minako started to drool.  
“I think I’m in love. With a girl.” Makoto gaped. She grabbed her friend’s arm and pulled her along. “Jah? Where are we going, Mako-chan?”  
“We’re going to see a real gay friend of mine to find out if what you’re feeling is real.” Minako followed her willingly once she realized that Makoto was worried about her heart.  
“Okay.”


End file.
